


Comic Books and Kings

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I really just wanted Tony to have a childhood crush on Bucky, M/M, OT3, Pining Tony Stark, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Possessive Steve Rogers, Shaving Bucky Barnes, and shave off all his scruff, and then this happened.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark read Captain America comics and everyone knew it, but it was only ever about Bucky Barnes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comic Books and Kings

As a child, Tony Stark read Captain America comics and everyone knew it. Jarvis indulged the hobby and Tony would often find latest issues tucked into the side of his bag. When his mother caught him reading the comics instead of the classics, she chastised him with a smile.

His father, though, his father worried.

_“It's improper for him to be so invested in fairy tales, at his age.” Tony froze on the stairwell as his parents argued in his father’s office._

_“They’re hardly fairy tales, Howard. You knew the man!”_

_“We’ve both seen the way he idolizes those pictures. He practically blushes at some of them- it's indecent Maria.”_

_“Oh, so this is about THAT then?”_

It was always about THAT back then, his burgeoning homosexuality. But they were wrong anyway, it was never about Captain America.

Of course Steve Rogers was a good looking man but it wasn’t the Captain that caught his attention. It was the Sergeant that remained in the shadows, coming out to quip or kill Nazi-bastards.

Tony imagined that they would’ve been great friends and, late at night when Captain America was off dancing with Peggy, they’d banter each other into a bunk and fuck the night away.

He would wrap a hand around his hard cock late at night and imagine Bucky biting into his lip, imagine flipping the man over so that Tony could look under him and see Bucky’s eyes widen in shock then darken with arousal.  Tony Stark read Captain America comics and everyone knew it, but it was only ever about Bucky Barnes.

~~~

The Icon in red, white, and blue spandex sent an order to him through the comms. Tony couldn’t help it, his mind flashed to his old comics; the same red, white and blue spandex around the same glorious, red, white and blue backside. Only this time he was giving orders to a different brunet.

Had Tony Stark just become his own first crush?

“Iron Man, do you copy?” Tony hovered over a horde Chitauri and tried to remember he was in a battle.

Except, he was remembering a panel from one of his favorite comics where Captain America led a tank to some Nazi’s after Bucky failed to return from a recon mission. Barnes had ridden ahead on a horse, his snug blue and red uniform back dropped by the snow but you see in the next panel, after Captain America finds him, that he's a mess. His mask torn off, hair wild, and his cheeks were painted with a flush.

Tony remembered. He had hung on that page, Bucky looking weathered and beautiful, even as he read in his periphery Captain America call, “Bucky, do you copy?”

This was completely fucked up.

“I told you I had First Street covered, Captain Wonderbread,” Tony responded. Yes, sarcasm and deflection. That's how Tony would handle the turn of events that was being on a team with Captain America.

Later, (after the battle, after the Hulk had ripped off his helmet and Tony saw Captain America’s face open with relief and awe,) Captain cornered him in the shawarma line.

“Captain Wonderbread?”

“What?” Tony asked. “Wonderbread is a fine, wholesome product. It was a compliment.”

“Sounded more like insubordination.”

Tony, who was leaning against the shawarma counter, clicked his heels and saluted with a wink. He couldn’t resist countering Captain America’s attempt at asserting his Avenger’s hierarchy. “Are you looking for a new yes-man because, though I do see the striking resemblance between me and Sergeant Barnes, I don't think I have the temperament.”

Something flashed then in Steve’s eyes and in that moment Tony knew many new things. The most important of them were: one, this right now, was the first time he had ever referred to Captain America as Steve in his own mind; two, that Tony only did so after seeing Steve’s eyes morph into a blend of humor and hurt and yearning and loss, had to mean something and; three, Steve and Bucky may have more between them than the comics wanted America to believe.

Steve's smile never left his face and damn did it blind in real life. “Bucky was hardly a yes-man,” he chuckled and stepped closer, leaning his forearms on the shawarma countertop. When he met Tony’s eye, his expression turned serious. “But you should know, I don't expect you to be a soldier. We need to work together and someone needs to call the shots.”

“Yeah, yeah, or too many cooks in the workshop. I get it, Wonderbread.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the nickname and oh, it was definitely going to stick. Captain Wonderbread blushed a bit too, which was fun for Tony to see...on top of being incredibly attractive. Tony swallowed away the thought.

“Well good, Shellhead.” Steve put his arm around Tony and led them to their table - the only table, in the destroyed shawarma shop. The solid weight of it made him yearn for his suit. But he also yearned to lean in, press a little closer, like he remembered Bucky used to do at the end of the comics.

~~~

Time passed and the Winter Soldier emerged from Hydra. Steve knew it was Bucky; Tony knew CCTV. So, Tony helped Steve find him.

Tony did not think about Bucky Barnes.

It was another late night at the workshop. Both men crouched over a desk, the screens in front of them depicting every location they had spotted the Winter Soldier. They had formed a routine. Steve came to the workshop after dinner, or they would walk down together if Tony joined the team for the meal. Tony would set up the screens while Steve fixed them both coffees. He knew now how Tony liked his - dark with too much sugar.

Then, they sat in front of the CCTV with Tony cross-referencing his facial recognition software into every camera from whatever city held the scent of the Winter Soldier.

“He’s in Mysore today,” Steve pointed to one of the screens.

“God, why?” Tony asked.

“It looks like an assassination,” Steve responded through clenched teeth.

Tony placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and wondered if Steve knew how much Tony wanted to reach through the screen and save his adolescent obsession from another murder by his own hand. He wondered if he’d ever be able to tell Steve. Steve, who knew the man, fought with the man, loved the man. His infatuation would only pale in comparison.  “We’ll get him, Wonderbread.”

“We’ll get the Winter Soldier, at least.”

Tony kept his eyes on the screen. It was something they hardly spoke of during these late night searches. They both knew the man they hunted was only a shadow of Bucky Barnes.

“He wasn’t always like this,” Steve said.

“I know,” Tony replied, offhandedly. His focus on the screen.

“What do you mean? Did Howard -”

“No, not Howard,” Tony felt the blush form on his face and trail down his neck. “I, well, I, um, I used to like the comics.”

Steve’s barked out a laugh. “Tony Stark was a Captain America fan?”

Tony kicked at the leg of the stool, which caused Steve to tumble backwards. Super-soldier or not, Steve collided into the floor with a loud bang. Tony stood over the still laughing man and smirked, head shaking. “Tony Stark was a Bucky Barnes fan, you were only there for plot and exposition.”

It was like something slid into place between the two of them, a mutual understanding. Steve’s smile turned wistful. “Well, I’m glad to find someone that finally understands the Captain America comics.”

Tony wondered if he just outed himself to Steve, not his sexuality - THAT was common knowledge now, but his crush on Bucky. The Captain’s smile never wavered though, so Tony assumed his secret was safe.

~~~

Then they find Bucky. Steve goes to him and Tony would not see Captain Wonderbread for nearly two months. It's fine, the Avengers are fine, Tony is fine.

While Steve's gone Tony improved Hulk’s shorts, refined a matching set of spy glasses and watches for Natasha, he created six new types of arrows for Clint, helped Bruce settle in his lab; he sent exactly one text.

_I'm here if Bucky needs help._

Because that's all that mattered to Steve now anyway. That's all that mattered to Tony now, too. Everything else acted as a distraction.

His hands curled around another wire, plugged in another circuit, flipped another switch. His mind had reached the state where action and action, over and over, evolved into meditation. He turned when he needed something out of reach, he adjusted the light when it needed altering- the task was all there was, and the list of tasks was endless.

Someone removed the tool from his hand. The fingers were strong and calloused and dragged along the side of his palm, leaving behind a trail of fire until they reached his wrist. Then the hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged. Tony was staring at Steve's face.

“You're back,” he stated the obvious. Except, it hadn't been so obvious to Tony. He wasn’t sure Captain America would return when Steve could easily claim another family, another team.

Tony's eyes slid past Captain America, a difficult feat for many, but not Tony and there was James Buchanan Barnes, weathered and beautiful and exactly where he was supposed to be, at Captain America’s side.

The man’s face looked like it hadn’t seen a razor this century and his eyes narrowed with curiosity. The Winter Soldier had hardened his face, smoothed away any emotion. But now, here, next to Steve and away from Hydra - Bucky Barnes slowly reemerged. It must’ve been an interesting two months to turn the man from their CCTV screens to the one standing here.

He wasn’t the man from the comics, but he wasn’t a mindless mercenary either.

Tony could see the change in the way the man’s smile crinkled at the edges. The way he reached out with abandon to trace his finger along Tony’s beard. Tony stood frozen, afraid that he’d spook the man and the Winter Soldier would return.

But still, his face burned where the finger traced and Tony couldn’t help, didn’t want to stop, the way he leaned into the touch.

“Howard?”

Tony winced. Steve shook his head. “No, Buck, remember” Steve reached back, grabbing onto Tony’s shoulder. “This is his son, Tony.”

He knew that the Winter Soldier killed his parents; he also knew this was not the Winter Soldier.

As if reading his mind, Bucky’s hand dropped. Where before a half-cocked smile lightened his face, now the hardened one returned. Tony’s heart raced as he watched the man determine which side of flight or fight he’d land on. Tony yearned for a way to wrangle back that smile, to have them be again two men standing in his workshop, smiling at each other, like something out of a comic book dream.

The Winter Soldier straightened his shoulders, bowed his head and mumbled, “I killed him - them, I’m sorry. I can’t - I’m sorry - I.”

And then he fled.

Steve stayed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment or maybe concern. His gaze had followed Bucky out of the workshop but when he returned it to Tony, his eyes were wide and pleading.

Tony wouldn’t even let him get a word in edgewise, “You know, you don’t have to apologize for him and he doesn’t have to apologize to me.”

“But -” Steve began.

“I know the difference between Bucky Barnes and what they turned him into,” Tony spat. He knew, more than many. It was a sick and twisted world that turned James Buchanan Barnes into a murderer.

Steve sighed with relief. “I was worried that maybe you’d -”

“What? Fight him?”

“Banish him.” Steve corrected.

Tony laughed, it was dark and bitter. “What am I, some King? Of course I won’t banish your friend, who recently returned from brainwashing camp and is also, you know, completely unfamiliar with this century and also looks at me with bambi eyes.”

Steve put on his confused face.

“We’ll watch the movie later, so you understand the reference.”

Steve brightened at that.

“Go track down your basketcase hottie before he finds Clint, or something equally as worrisome.”

Steve smirked. “You think he’s good looking?”

Tony’s cheeks flushed “Anyone with eyes would think he was hot, Wonderbread.”

Steve looked at him, considering. “Whatever you say King Iron Man.”

Yup, Steve officially knew about how he felt - had felt? - about his sidekick.

~~~

After that, Bucky Barnes avoided Tony. He knew it was because the Winter Soldier killed Steve’s friend Howard, orphaned Tony. Bucky did not know how to handle the situation or the guilt. Tony knew, it had nothing to do with himself, but that didn’t make it any better.

Imagine if you will, your adolescent infatuation living in your home, eating in your kitchens, hanging out with your friends - but all his tentative smiles and questioning bambi eyes went towards elsewhere.  

Tony would walk into the common room, see the team acting like, well, a team, and then it would freeze. They’d all look at Bucky. Most tried to be sneaky about it; others - mostly just Natasha - stared unabashedly. Then, Bucky would dart out of the room.

Steve was always there with apologies.

“Will you just go after him?” Tony ordered, brushing off Wonderbread. A few of the keener eyes would notice how Tony watched after them, wanting to follow after Bucky. No one said anything.

That was why it was a surprise when, not a week later, Steve entered the workshop with Bucky on his heels.

“How can I help you two super soldiers?” Tony greeted, actually looking up from his latest project.

“Wow, Buck, undivided attention from Tony Stark. One of us must be special.” Bucky didn’t say anything but Tony could see the hint of a smile.

“Please don’t tell me you’re here to apologize...again.”

Bucky shook his head

In the comics he’d always been a mouthy mother fucker. Tony loved that mouth, the things that came out of it, the plump way they drew it. The comics got the appearance precise but the Winter Soldier must’ve eaten away at the loquacious part of the man.

Tony wanted to catch his eye, wanted to find out if maybe that mouthy fucker would come back to this Bucky. But the man avoided his gaze. He only ever looked to the floor or at Steve and damn if Tony didn’t find it frustrating.

“Then what?” Tony prompted.

Both Tony and Steve looked at Bucky as they spoke.

“I - we- were wondering if you could take a look at his arm,” Steve answered. His eyebrow wiggled, as if trying to encourage Bucky to speak on his own behalf.

Tony stepped forward, reaching out as if Bucky was a spooked horse. “Do you mind?”

“Hurts,” Bucky's gruff voice stated. Tony hadn’t even touched the arm yet. He stepped into Bucky’s personal space and tried not to remember all those nights in his bedroom with a comic book and fantasies. All the times he wanted to suck on the plump lips that were now right in front of him. It was not the time, nor the place, and maybe not even the same man.

Except, Bucky didn’t flinch when Tony’s hand connected with the metal arm like Tony had expected him too. Bucky took a deep breath and swallowed deeply but held his arm out and still.

Maybe, he trusted Tony.

“As an engineer, I’d call it beautiful but I know the pain it caused and the circumstances surrounding its origin,” Tony mumbled to himself. “Here, come sit down.”

He led Bucky to a bench under an examining light. Steve followed closely but left enough room for Tony to work. He wondered if it was difficult for the man to let someone else this close to Bucky. The way Steve ran a reassuring hand over Bucky’s neck and the way Bucky melted into the sensation, further confirmed Tony’s own suspicious about the pair.

Tony caught Steve’s eye, eyebrow lifted in question. Steve did not avert his eyes, he merely straightened his shoulders, lifted his jaw, and shrugged. He was a man ready for battle, or at least a challenge. Tony had none, so he turned his attention back to the arm.

“This may hurt but it won’t hurt for long and then I promise, it won’t hurt ever again,” Tony examined where the arm attached to Bucky’s skin. “I’m going to go over there and pull out a long needle.”

The shoulder tensed under Tony’s palm. Tony rubbed circles on it until it relaxed, unaware of how Steve stared at his hand with shock; no one else had touched Bucky Barnes since they saved him from the Winter Soldier.

Tony assured both men that the long needle would provide an anesthetic. Even still, Steve had to hold Bucky down while Tony administered the needle into his shoulder. Bucky thrashed, once, and Tony was lucky he managed to pull the needle away in time.

Before attempting again, Tony knelt so he was finally able to catch Bucky’s eye. They were dark and wide with fear, so unlike the emotionless eyes from CCTV photos. Tony knew his heart was racing, knew if anyone cared to look they would see his eyes dilating. He was just so close to Bucky and even under the scruffy face and the long fringes - it was still the same face he had thought about for decades.

He needed to gain some control. Focusing on Bucky and the man’s fear was like a cold shower. He walked Bucky through the processes as he administered the anesthetic and removed the arm. The mutilated flesh of his shoulder needed to be cleaned and bandaged. He left Steve to the task as he focused on the arm.

His own hands clenched on the tools every time he heard Steve gasp at the state of the shoulder but luckily, Bucky felt no pain.

~~~

Fixing the arm took about a month. Another routine formed, much like the one from Steve and Tony’s search, only this time with Bucky Barnes.

Tony would sometimes wonder how this became his life.

No one had to know that after that first day with the three of them in the workshop, Tony had dashed to his penthouse and stayed there for a full day. No one knew why, no one questioned. So no one knew Tony spent most of the day decidedly not reading old Captain America comics - except that was exactly what he was doing.

The two super soldiers were everywhere, their faces, their smell, their smiles. He spent an hour in his shower, hands rubbing over his skin. He tried not to think of them and when that failed he tried not to think of Steve’s strong hands rubbing along Bucky’s neck, down his chest, and further - when that failed, he tried not to think of himself, in the middle of the two of them. Kisses open and shared and freely flowing between the three of them.

When that failed, he tightened his hand around his cock until he was too exhausted to think anything anymore.

The most difficult thing was that Bucky began to loosen up around Tony. Somewhere along the weeks, the man stopped looking into his face and seeing Howard. Somewhere along the way, the easy grins from the comics showed up in his day to day life.

He was miserable; he was horny. He was not sixteen anymore, dammit. Now if only his libido would remember that, as well.

“We brought your favorite,” Steve greeted one evening after dinner. Tony had not attended because Tony took one look at Bucky in Steve’s loose fitting sweatpants and too tight t-shirt and noped right out of the kitchen.

He had wondered if they were fucking again, then he had imagined they were fucking again, then he joined his bots in the workshop.

“That’s funny, Wonderbread, since you don’t actually know my culinary favorite,” Tony replied, putting the metal arm into its holding case for the time being.

“Of course I do,” Steve smiled. “Hot and delivered, right?”

“Are we still talking about food here?” Tony quipped, leaning back on his chair to look over the two super soldiers. He did not miss the way they both took a second to look over his lounging form. Boys will be boys, Tony thought to himself.

Bucky placed the covered dish on the counter and lifted the top so that Tony could see the steak and veggie plate.

“Mmm, meaty,” Tony observed, he also maybe observed Bucky’s muscular arm for a second too long as the man held out the dish. A fact that Steve didn’t miss.

“The meal or us?” Steve asked, a blush forming on his cheeks halfway through the question.

Tony snorted. “You’re in a mood. And ugh, gross, you need to stop hanging out with Clint. He’s full of the most obvious and plebeian flirtations.”

Steve pouted “I’m not flirting, I’m excited.”

Bucky, who was observing his metal arm, raised his own eyebrows. “That sounded like flirting, Captain Rogers.”

“So did that, Sergeant,” Tony countered. The two WWII veterans stepped into each other’s space, no longer hiding the way their gazes dropped to lips - yup, definitely fucking again. Why was he still questioning it?

Tony cleared his throat. “Why exactly are we so excited? The arm has another week, at the least.”

“Bucky agreed to let us shave him,” Steve said around a smile.

Tony’s mind did not compute. Tony’s mind did not place Bucky Barnes in a shower with him and Steve Rogers and a razor, his mind did not -

“Earth to Tony,” Steve waved a hand in front of Tony’s eyes.

Tony pushed the hand away, recovering fast. “Where did you learn that idiom, Wonderbread? You really are getting used to this century.”

“And,” Bucky began. “I’ve learned that you deflect and call him Wonderbread when you’re blushing. Where did your thoughts go, Tony?”

“I cannot handle the two of you.”

“Well it's a good thing you don’t have too,” Bucky supplied. “Steve’s going to handle one side and you’ll handle the other.”

Again, the mental images.

“Of my face,” Bucky clarified.

“Did I just say that aloud?” Tony asked.

“Afraid so, Science Boy,” Bucky smiled and handed him a razor.

“I don’t understand why my assistance is needed here.”

Bucky glanced over at the metal arm in the case, then nodded to his pinned up sleeve. “I’m left handed.”

Tony knew that, of course. “I wasn’t referring to your hand, Bucky, I’m not crass - well not about that. I meant, why my hand when you have a perfectly good Steve - I mean, Steve’s hands.”

“When you first met me,” Bucky began. “You called me the scruffiest nerf herder you’d ever met.”

“A reference I understood,” Steve added.

“But I did not,” Bucky continued. “In fact, I thought you had flipped your wig. But your comment began my modern cultural education and, well, Star Wars. I thought I’d offer this as a thank-you.”  Bucky Barnes twirled the razor between his fingers, smile turning boyish and playful.  “Unless you’d rather not. Like you said, Steve can -”

“I’ll help.” Both of the men beamed, Tony suppressed a groan.

He led them into the bathroom adjacent to the workshop. It was large enough to hold a toilet, a sink and three grown men. In the mirror, Bucky stood in the middle with Steve and Tony on either side. Tony turned on the water to let it warm before opening the mirrored medicine cabinet to look for shaving cream. When he closed the mirror again, Steve and Bucky were kissing.

It wasn’t sordid or tonguey, just a chaste kiss as Steve ran a hand along Bucky’s stubble. Then they pulled apart and turned back to the mirror with pleased smiles playing on their faces.

“Uh,” Tony started. He did not know how to finish.

He watched instead, as Bucky grabbed the shaving cream and inspected it until Steve stepped in to explain how the pressurized can worked. Tony watched as Steve sprayed some of the cream into Bucky’s hand, the way Bucky’s eyes widened with an almost childlike wonder.

Steve caught his eye in the mirror and winked.

What the fuck was going on?

By the time he looked at Bucky, the man had a layer of shaving cream on his face.

“This is going to feel swell, isn’t it?” Bucky asked, smile creasing the cream.

“It’ll be as smooth as a baby’s behind.”

“Gross,” Tony mumbled, still trying to gather his bearings because apparently no one was going to talk about that kiss.

“It’ll be good to see your face again,” Steve said, sincerity dripped into his words and it pulled the attention of both men. Steve shrugged. “What? He looks good either way but my Buck, from back then, I mean - well, damn, I miss it.”

“You’re getting all sweet on me,” Bucky teased.

“He’s not wrong,” Tony heard himself adding. “A fresh shave looks amazing on a strong jaw like yours.”

“Says the man with a beard. You two are in cahoots here, trying to sweet talk me into something I’ve already agreed to do.” Bucky pushed the razor into Steve’s hand.

“My jaw is not as defined as yours, Bucky.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that,” the man tilted his cheek so Steve could get a good angle. “You look good to me.”

A frenzied rush of adrenaline coursed through Tony as Bucky’s words resonated in his mind. Tony Stark had seduced many men, he had fallen in love a time or two, had been awed and wooed. None of it compared to the sensation - the validation - of this man saying those words.

“It’s your turn,” Steve interrupted his thoughts and pressed the razor into Tony’s hand. Bucky turned his face him.

Right, he was supposed to touch Bucky’s jaw now, turn his head and angle those ridiculous lips towards him. Fuck, that mouth was smirking. Those lips teased and challenged. Tony suddenly felt like he had the script wrong, he was in the wrong play. He wondered, again, what exactly was going on here.

Bucky's brow furrowed with confusion when Tony hesitated but before he could question Tony's behavior, Tony brought his hand to the jaw.

The side Steve had shaved was so smooth under Tony's fingers, he dragged them up the man's cheek to turn his face. He lifted the razor and shaved a long strip along his jaw. Tony knew he was holding his breath but he swore Bucky was too. Tony tightened his hold, finger trailing across the edge of the man’s lip. There was a gasp that may have been Steve or maybe himself but it definitely wasn't Bucky because his mouth was occupied. In that moment, Bucky’s tongue had flicked out to wet his lips.

The move must've been subconscious, just as natural as his slight head tilt as Tony shaved another line of his cheek.

Tony concentrated as much as he could, teeth biting his lip as he curved the razor around the jaw and cleaned the other man's neck.

A sign of trust, a show of it.

It only took a few more passes along Bucky's sideburn before Tony pulled away.

Bucky ducked his hands under the water and rinsed his face. The water splashed over his hair and he blindly reached for a towel. He patted along his face and rubbed at his hair then he pulled the towel away.

In the mirror all three men stared. Tony knew his jaw had dropped, could see it in the corner of his eye but it didn't matter. Behind the stubble revealed the face of Bucky Barnes, almost as if he had fallen out of the comic.

“Wow,” Tony let the praise slip.

Steve nudged Bucky’s side. “He always was one fine looking fella.”

Bucky Barnes cocked his head and beamed into the mirror.

~~~

That night Tony tossed and turned. His large bed couldn’t keep out the images of Bucky Barnes, clean-shaven and beautiful. He imagined him back in his uniform, imagined him back in old 1940s clothes, imagined him in his bed. Bucky Barnes was back, in more ways than one.

“So you _are_ a mouthy mother fucker,” Tony confirmed after Bucky made a comment about getting dirty in the workshop.

“Language!” Bucky admonished. He had picked up the phrase from Clint, and thought it was a common saying of the twenty-first century, not something everyone said to annoy Steve. No one had corrected him.

“I’m made for mature audiences only,” Tony countered.

“Then I’m gonna have to bring some hooch down here and watch the whole damn show, sugar.”

Tony burned crimson. His first crush was many things in real-life, including the only person who could shut him up with a single line.

Instead of coming up with a witty retort, he fiddled with the metal arm. A silence fell between them and the hours passed. Finally, Tony held up the arm and proclaimed, “Finished!”

Bucky, who had been going through Tony’s music collection to catch up on the last seventy years,  rushed over to the workstation. By the time he got to Tony, he was halfway through unpinning his sleeve.

“Eager?” Tony asked. Bucky could hardly sit still on the stool Tony placed him on. “Do you want to wait for Wonderbread?”

Bucky pulled off his shirt. “No, I’d rather it be a surprise. We didn’t know you were so close to finishing the arm.”

Tony tried not to stare at the expanse of bare skin. He distracted himself by leaning over the man’s chest to examine his shoulder. He felt Bucky raise a hand and grasp the side of his torso for support and Tony had to suppress the urge to shudder.

There was too much skin in front of him, solid and muscular and under his hands. His fingers brushed along the tender flesh of Bucky’s shoulder and he heard the man gasp.

He quickly removed his hand. “Did that hurt?”

Bucky shook his head. “Felt good.”

“Oh, well, okay,” Tony traced his finger along the skin again before wrapping his hand around the shoulder.

Bucky hummed with pleasure, literally. Tony closed his eyes and counted to ten against the sound. Bucky and Steve, Steve and Bucky. That’s how it went. Except, Bucky was essentially moaning in his workshop and the man smelled so good, like aftershave and musk. He shouldn't be moaning down here, he should be moaning into Steve.

His hand slipped on the shoulder and he stumbled further into the space between Bucky's legs. The man's hand tightened on his side. Their faces were close and Tony knew his eyes had dropped to Bucky's lips because suddenly that was all he saw.

“You all right there, Science Boy?” Bucky whispered and the words brushed along his cheek. Tony's eyes whipped up to meet his, and he saw curiosity and flirtation warring in those eyes.

Tony stepped back and almost sent Bucky flying off the stool as he turned quickly to reach for the metal arm. He tried to shift his focus from Bucky to the arm and engineering.

Bucky, unfortunately, had other plans. As soon as Tony secured the metal arm, he lifted it to grasp Tony’s other side. The cold metal clashed with the skin on his side where his shirt had ridden up. Tony’s gasp reverberated off the workshop walls.

“I'm just checking the strength,” Bucky explained.

“On my skin?” Tony mumbled. “Please, don't squeeze too hard, then.”

“It's how I know I'll concentrate, put the hand around something I don’t want to break. Back when they used to calibrate it - well, it doesn’t matter. I just need to be sure I'm gentle with the joints in the fingers. This is a swell design, Tony. No pain at all, just as you promised.”

“And it's secured well?” Tony asked. He kept his hand on the shoulder but leaned back. He needed the distance to check on the connection between metal and skin and also to breathe because breathing was important and he had to remember to do it when he was around Bucky sometimes.

“It’s about as stuck on me as you are,” Bucky smirked, a devilish grin that transformed his face into one he had never seen in the comics.

Tony chuckled but the sound caught in his throat and forced him to cough. “What?”

That's when Tony realized his hands were still attached to the other man’s shoulders. He pulled away. That had to be what Bucky had meant. Tony was certain. Sure, he did crush on Bucky even now,  after getting to know the man, but Bucky didn’t know about his crush. No, sir. Tony was an expert liar...especially to himself.

~~~

The next week Bucky Barnes found one of Tony’s Captain America comics. He spent an entire hour holding the picture next to his face, loudly denoting the similarities and differences to anyone that passed by.

Clint ate it up. “You're nose grew, for sure.”, “I'm sure you noticed the hairline receded.”, “Are those crows feet?”

“That's enough, Barton,” Natasha instructed after the third insult. “You’re going to make pretty-boy cry.”

“I’m tougher than that,” Bucky countered. “I’ve learned from the television that hazing is an important part of modern friendships.”

“See?” Clint stuck out his tongue at the redhead.

“Where’d you find the comic anyway?” Natasha asked, the corner of her mouth lifting into a sly smile.

Tony, who had been sitting on the common room couch watching the commotion, narrowed his eyes at the woman. He should have known nothing was secret in a house full of spies, especially his comic collection.

“In the workshop - there was just the one, I think maybe Steve brought it down there,” Bucky answered, attention still on the pages. “I still cannot believe they drew me wearing this getup.”

Tony perked up. “Wait, you didn’t wear that costume?”

“In war?” Bucky chuckled. “That’s impractical, it’s red and blue!”

“Oh.”

Natasha and Clint laughed. Natasha patted Tony’s shoulder, “I think you may have ruined a few of Stark’s dreams.”

Bucky came over to Tony and ruffled his hair. “Is that true, Science Boy?”

Tony bit his lip. “I’m merely curious about inaccuracies.”

“Sure you are, Stark,” Clint snorted. “Inaccuracies in your spank bank or comic collection?”

“Wait,” Bucky interrupted and Tony prayed he did not ask what a spank bank was. Instead, he held up the comic and asked, “this is yours?”

That may have been worse.

Captain Wonderbread chose that moment to enter the common room. He had come from the gym, a sheen of sweat on his forehead and a sticky shirt. Tony averted his eyes. Bucky did not. Bucky practically threw himself into the man, wrapping an arm around his shoulders despite the perspiration.

“Stevie, did you know that Tony here had some of your comics?”

“Our comics, Buck,” Steve corrected. “And while I knew he was a fan, I did not know he still had them.”

“Aren’t you a little old for comic books?” Natasha asked, mischief in her eyes.

“What are you,” Tony spat, “my father?”

“Oh, Tasha, you hit the daddy-issues button,” Clint pretended to reprimand.

“Daddy issues?” Steve and Bucky asked in unison.

“And that’s my cue. This has been fun, let's never do it again.”  And Tony left for his workshop.

~~~

After that his comics appeared everywhere, in the kitchens, the common room, Bruce even walked out of his bedroom reading one. Tony changed their hiding spot every time, but still, the spies found them and continued to torture him.

To Tony, it was obvious that every creased page was one of Bucky, that the spines of the compendium books were broken to full pages of the man. He had no idea if anyone else noticed.

Everyone had noticed the way Tony started to withdrawal. It was easier for him in his workshop, less teammates making fun of his collection, less time watching Bucky and Steve cozy on the couch. Just his bots and Iron Man suits, nothing wrong with that.

Steve thought different, apparently.

He had left the workshop for only a moment but when he returned there was Captain Wonderbread, flipping through a comic book. It wasn’t one of his favorites. A western like storyline with a high-noon showdown in the middle of a Polish countryside. Bucky had acted as Captain’s second, of course, but wasn’t shown in many of the panels.

Next to the comic Steve flipped through, though, was Tony’s favorite. It was open under a pile of folders to a picture of Bucky that he had planned to rip out, now that he knew the man. The two-page centerfold was downright indecent, with Bucky’s blue waistcoat ripped open, muscled chest completely bare. He looked so young in the artwork, but when Tony was sixteen Bucky was everything he wanted. Now he knows the James Buchanan Barnes of today, the man living in the tower, the lover of his friend, a friend in his own right.

He should rip out the pages and toss them away, a first step toward ripping out his own infatuation. But when he had turned to the well-worn pages, indents from his fingerprints fraying the edges - the most he could do was cover the comic with a few folders of research.

Now he hid behind a pillar, watching Steve shift those folders away to reveal the two page centerfold of Bucky Barnes in all his glory.

Tony watched the man pick up the comic and run his fingers across the page. Steve looked again for Tony, this time with eyes narrowed in question before returning back to the image. Tony noted Steve’s focus, he knew that any man attracted to beautiful men would find the picture breathtaking.

Tony turned away from his workshop to the stairwell and took two steps at a time until he reached the nearest balcony. He stayed there for a long time but when he returned the comic book was exactly where he had left it.

Steve showed up the next day, too.

“Tony, you haven’t had dinner with the team in weeks,” Steve said as he leaned against the workshop door.

Tony was trying to end this, the gazes and the flirting, because he needed to move on. It would all go so much easier if Super Soldier One and Two would leave him alone for five seconds. For those reason, Tony pretended not to hear Steve but Steve was never one to back away from a fight. He stepped into the workshop and that’s when he noticed Bucky, asleep on Tony’s couch.

Tony finally looked up at the Captain, when he sat next to Bucky’s sleeping form. “Have you come to collect your boyfriend?”

“I don’t know, he looks comfortable,” Steve trailed a hand through Bucky’s hair. “How long has he been like this?”

“Beats me, I’ve been in the zone. I guess since lunch? That's when he came down to invite me upstairs and I ignored him. Much like I’m about to do with you right now.” Tony pointed his screwdriver at Steve. “Hey! You slipped and forgot to correct me about him not being your boyfriend.”

Steve shifted into the couch. “No, I didn’t.”

“Oh.” Tony felt the flush rise to his cheeks, he wanted to turn back to his project but Steve was looking at him with such worried eyes.

“Does it bother you?” Steve asked, gaze piercing into Tony.

Yes. No. Tony had no idea. He liked his friendships with Steve, he loved knowing Bucky - the man behind the fantasy.  He liked having him rest on Tony’s couch for a nap, he liked that the man was just as comfortable in his workshop as Steve.

“It's good. You two belong together,” Tony told his workshop desk. He could still feel Steve’s gaze and he tried to keep his face blank of emotion.

“Stevie?” He heard Bucky moan as he stretched. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Not sure,” Steve answered.

“I came down here to talk Tony into coming upstairs,” Bucky’s words were heavy with sleep.

“That’s funny,” Steve sent Tony a pointed look. “Me too.”

“Maybe Tony doesn't want to hangout with the team anymore.” Bucky suggested as he rose from his nap.

“I never said that,” Tony clarified but it was too late. He read their faces and knew that they wanted to ask questions, questions about why he was pulling away from everyone and if it had to do with them and their relationship. These were questions Tony couldn't and wouldn't answer; so instead he put down his tools and pivoted towards the door. “Look, I'm off to go be part of the team right now.”

It wasn't until he was upstairs that he realized the two men had just played him into doing exactly what they wanted.

~~~

After that day, Tony decided to return to his old patterns with the Avengers if only to avoid the super soldiers questions. Unfortunately that meant he couldn't avoid their public displays of affection.

When the team was all together, it wasn't bad. Bucky and Steve would sit close to each other, maybe brush a peck on a cheek or, at most, cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie with the gang.

The problem occurred late at night, as Tony discovered when he left the workshop past-midnight and entered the common room to find Bucky Barnes straddling Captain America. Tony watched those hips grind down onto Steve from the doorway and he heard the blonde moan. All of Tony’s blood redirected south.

“Oh god, Buck,” Steve gasped.

“Yea, Stevie, feels so good.”

Steve’s hand moved to Bucky’s belt buckle and that's when Tony made his presence known.

“Don’t mind me, just getting some coffee and I’ll be back downstairs in a sec.”

Steve actually yelped in surprise. Bucky did not get up. He just tossed a grin over his shoulder at Tony as he ran his hips against Steve’s lap again. The mouthy mother fucker maintained eye contact the whole time. “Not minding you at all, isn’t that right Stevie?”

The last thing Tony heard was Steve’s responding moan as Tony ran to the kitchen.  

The next time it happened was late at night as well, only this time, Tony was returning from a date. He had met some handsome, sort of banal, socialite at a party Pepper made him go to. The man was physically his type, broad shouldered with a sexy smile and to say Tony was fucking horny was an understatement.

He never brought dates over to the tower anymore, not with the Avengers there to spy and giggle like schoolgirls.  His date didn’t mind when Tony requested they go back to his. As soon as they entered the man’s penthouse suite, Tony pushed him against the door and dropped to his knees. The guy had laughed, breathlessly, at Tony’s exuberance. He had ran and hand through Tony’s hair in encouragement but he didn’t need it. What Tony needed was a cock in his mouth, and a warm body to shove his own into.

It was rough and fast and everything Tony needed, in that moment. Tony held the man’s pale back into the mattress and pounded his frustration into the oh so ready body. Tony kept his eyes open so he wouldn't see Bucky in his mind, or Steve. Steve, who, had started to be a problem for Tony all on his own.  

He showered but didn’t stay the night, neither of them were surprised. When he returned to the tower, flush faced and shirt hardly buttoned he had not expected to find Steve and Bucky making out on a kitchen stool.

“Don't you have a bedroom?” They looked glorious together, no one should have up hide that - it's like modern art. Modern, salacious, art, but it was driving him crazy.

“We were waiting up for you,” Captain Wonderbread informed, removing his lips from Bucky's skin.

“What?” Tony stared at them, now not even pretending to hide his gaze because they were, what?

“You have a hickey!” Bucky announced. Tony's hand flew to his neck. He had told that boy to keep his markings to himself and now - both pairs of eyes turned dark and dangerous.

“Where did you get that from?” Steve asked.

Tony huffed out a breath. “From the same place Bucky was about to get his from, the mouth of a hot and willing man. Is that a problem?”

Bucky and Steve shared a glance and then Steve pulled away, walking over to Tony. His finger lifted and trailed along the fresh marking. “Do you like the man that gave you this?” Steve tilted his head, considering. “Maybe we should we invite him to the mansion for dinner?”

Steve’s own collar was loose and Tony had been staring at the exposed skin. At Steve’s question, Tony let his gaze slide across the skin, over the curve of his neck, the frame of his jaw. By the time Tony met Steve’s eye he knew his eyes were just as dilated as Steve’s. “The man who gave me this hickey means absolutely nothing to me. In fact, I can’t even recall his name.”

Bucky chuckled. “The words that come out of his kisser, Steve, damn. You sure are something, Science Boy.”

Tony had to take a breath before he looked at Bucky but even that didn’t prepare him for the sight. His lips plump from Steve’s attention, shoulders lifting with each heaving breath. There was no doubt that Bucky was turned on. If Tony wasn’t terrified, if this was something normal between them, something he knew how to navigate, then Tony would have let his gaze fall to Bucky’s lap and Tony knew he’d find proof of that arousal. They were standing so close, Steve at his back, Bucky in front. Somehow through the haze of it, Tony remembered Bucky’s words.

“What kind of something am I, Buck?”

“The kind that runs to people he doesn’t know for intimacies,” Steve’s rough voice caused a shiver to run up his spine and Bucky took that as his cue to run his hand down Tony’s open shirt.

“The kind that doesn’t realize he has people that care about him right here,” Bucky continued.

The tip of Steve's fingers ran along his neck, the soft pressing of his mouth followed for just a breath. “The kind that needs an invitation, written and engraved - ”

“- but not handed to him.” Bucky broke in, leaning forward to turn Tony’s jaw towards him and that’s what did it, the small movement that brought Bucky’s eyes to his own and shocked Tony out from under their spell.

He pushed away. He couldn’t look at them as he stumbled back, Steve reached out to stable him but Tony brushed away his hand.

“I’m confused.”

See, the thing about being a genius was that he felt secure admitting when he didn’t understand something and this he did not understand.

“I told you we should’ve spoken to him first,” Steve whispered to Bucky.

“We’re talking to him now, Stevie.” Bucky pointed to Tony, then between the two of them. “A conversation.”

“Right, yes,” Tony interjection. “Let’s get back to that because the two of you just went all Wild Things on me, not really a reference you’ll get, but I mean, you two got all seductive and, ya, hot, of course hot, but also completely out of left field - hey, look a reference you’d understand - and I’m going to stop talking now and maybe for the next forever and can one of you please interrupt because this doesn’t seem to be stopping and -”

“Tony,” it was Bucky that came forward and wrapped his arms around him, clasped a hand to his neck. Fuck, this was Bucky Barnes the hero of his youth, the man who survived the Winter Soldier, the man he’d grown to want in a way that was so much stronger than lust.

Tony Stark went after the things he wanted.

He lifted his head and kissed Bucky Barnes. Their mouths crashed hard together but Bucky opened his easily and Tony tasted him for the first time. It was almost too much, the way his body reacted. His pulse rushed in his ears, his hands pulled at the strands of Bucky’s hair, he felt himself harden and that’s when Steve stepped up to them both and ran a hand down both of their spines. Their twin groans echoed in the empty living room.

“We need a bedroom,” Tony breathed into Bucky’s mouth as Steve nipped the tender skin of his neck. Bucky pulled away first, reaching a hand out as they headed for the penthouse.

The elevator ride was a blur of wet kisses and grinding hips. Tony pulled them straight from the entrance to the bedroom and divested his shirt and shoes before he even made it to the bed. The two super soldiers stood at the foot of the bed, unabashedly staring at Tony.

“Fuck,” was all Tony could manage.

“The words that come out of his kisser,” Bucky smirked, tone breathless.

“They sure are ingenious,” Steve agreed.

“Either start making out or get on this bed,” Tony demanded.

Steve quirked a grin at Bucky. “What do you say, should we give him a show?”

“You’re the one with performance experience, Stevie,” Bucky teased. “I’ll follow your lead.”

“Don’t make me dress you in tights, Buck, if you want to bring up my show days,” Steve warned.

“Oh, please, please, do.” Tony clapped his hands, watching from the bed. He leaned back onto his elbows when they turned to him.

“Maybe next time,” Steve said.

The words were pointed and Tony's breath caught in his throat but refused to shift under their stares. “So, they’ll be a next time?”

“And many after that,” Bucky added. “If you want.”

“I want. Now, make out.”

They did. Tony watched as Steve pulled Bucky close, tilting his head so Bucky could reach Steve's lips. When they touched, they melted into each other, warm and familiar, hands roaming over shoulders, Bucky arching into Steve’s thrusting hips. Tony and Steve groaned in unison as Bucky grabbed at Steve’s ass.

Bucky opened his eyes and looked at Tony, lips still pressing into Steve, even has he smirked, lush and filthy.  “Stevie, look.”

They both turned to him, still pressed so close, and Tony ran his hand down his chest and unzipped his pants. He knew how to put on a show of his own.

His cock was hard in his hand and with only two strokes precum was dripping from the tip. “I used to think about you, about this,” Tony heard his own voice, wrecked and without thought, breath into the room.

“Used too?” Steve smirked, pulling away from Bucky to kneel on the bed. “I saw the pictures you hid of him in your workshop.”

Bucky knelt on the other side and crawled up and over Tony’s body to settle on his lap, his weight was heavy and welcome against Tony's visibly hard cock.

“I heard you liked my comics.” Bucky pressed his hips into Tony, a slow drag of bare skin against Bucky's pants. “I heard you liked my centerfold,” Bucky pulled off his shirt and he reached for Tony’s hand dragging his palm along Bucky’s chest before he leaned over so his lips could brush Tony’s ear. “Is this what you wanted?”

Tony groaned, hips rising as his back arched from the bed. “You mouthy mother fucker,” Tony chuckled to himself, “You’re _exactly_ how I thought you’d be. Even better.”

Steve had removed his clothes while Bucky straddled Tony’s lap but Tony hadn’t expected to see Captain Wonderbread standing at the side of the bed stroking his cock as he watched the two of them twist into the sheets. “The way you two look together, I can’t even describe it.”

Bucky leaned over and grabbed Steve’s cock, stroking it as he looked at Steve from under thick lashes. “How bout we show this fella here how you like to be sucked, how does that sound Stevie?”

Tony’s hips shuddered at his words and Bucky lowered his other hand to wrap around Tony. “That sure sounds swell to you, huh, Science Boy? You want to see me gag on his cock?”

Tony nodded and Bucky rewarded him with a stroke before turning to face Steve. The man had his grip on the base of his cock and pressed the tip against Bucky's wet lips. Above them, Steve threw his head back, groaning as warmth swallowed him whole.

He watched as Steve’s cock disappeared into Bucky’s mouth. He lifted a hand to where it pressed into Bucky’s cheek and the man gripped Tony’s cock harder in response. “Damn, Bucky, your hand feels so good.”

“Just wait till you try his mouth,” Steve groaned and wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky’s head. “He’s so good, always been so good at this, loves it when I grab onto his hair, guide him onto my cock.”

“Is that why you insist on leaving your hair long?” Tony asked, absorbed in their show. “So Captain Wonderbread, your Stevie, can use it to face fuck you?”

The hand on his cock pulled away and in the next second it was replaced by the warmth of Bucky’s mouth. Tony yelped and tried to still his hips.

“I think he wants you to find out the answer to your question firsthand,” Steve laughed as he drove into Bucky’s waiting hand. “So good, our Buck, so creative in bed - it’s almost like his workshop, you’ll see Tony, you’ll love it.”

Tony tried to focus on Steve's words but all he could feel was the slide of Bucky’s mouth, the teasing of his tongue. When Bucky reached for his hand and placed it behind his head, Tony almost whited out with pleasure; he knew his hips pushed forward, almost choking Bucky but the man wouldn’t pull away.

Bucky's hair was soft under his palm and he followed Steve's lead, guiding Bucky's mouth deep onto his cock. The man groaned around his length, obviously enjoying the task.

Somewhere along the way, Tony’s eyes had slid closed. When he opened them again, Steve was leaning over Bucky, pressing kisses down his spine as it bent over Tony’s body. He made eye contact with Tony over Bucky’s shoulder, grinning with mischief.

“What do you want?” Steve asked Tony. “Do you want to watch me fuck him? Or, do you want to fuck him? I know he wants to fuck you. I told him about the comic I found in your workshop, right in the middle of when I was sucking him off and, Tony you would’ve loved it. He nearly came right then, before I even put my mouth back on him.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Tony had been dreaming about it since he was a teen, Bucky Barnes pulling down his pants and pounding him into the mattress. God, he wanted it so much but the warm mouth on his cock would not give, only spurred by Steve’s words. Bucky sucked Tony in deep, deep into his throat. Steve reached around, grabbed Bucky’s cock and the man’s responding groan vibrated along Tony’s length - that was all he could handle, all that was left of his self-control. Bucky grinned around his cock, eyes shining, as he swallowed every drop Tony had to offer.

He pulled off with a pop. Tony lay mindless under him but he couldn’t shut his eyes against Bucky’s blinding grin. He held Tony's gaze, but reached back to grab Steve's cock. “He tastes really good Stevie.”

“I bet he does, Buck. I'll devour him next time,” Steve said with promise. Tony moaned and Steve chuckled darkly. “I think it's time you fucked him, Bucky.”

And, god, Tony wanted it so bad. He was loose and malleable, almost in a trance as he pulled off the rest of his clothes and reached around to prepare his own body. A hand grabbed his, and he looked up to see Bucky shaking his head. “I don’t think so, fella.”

His hands were pinned on his pillow by one strong palm as the other trailed down to where Tony’s hand once was. Bucky looked towards Steve drawer by the bed. “See if you can find some lube in there, I want to open him up slow.”

“You're getting bossy, Bucky,” Steve warned, eyes sparkling.

“Learned it from you,” Bucky chuckled, breathless. “I think we’d both agree that this first time is, what did you call it Tony? Oh yeah, one right out of his spank bank.”

“A lovely, modern, term,” Steve agreed, handing Bucky the lube and a condom he found in Tony’s nightstand. “I can’t wait to watch.”

Tony was shaking his head on the pillow even as Bucky slid a finger into him.

“What is it?” Bucky asked.

“No watching,” Tony groaned.

Steve lifted an eyebrow. “Well I’m certainly not leaving, have you seen you two?”

Tony nodded, flushed, as Bucky slid in another finger. It had been so long since someone other than himself had entered him this way and, damn, the stretched burned gloriously.

“Not that, no - damn that feels so good, Buck, fuck, can't concentrate, I mean - you fuck him,” Tony gasped when Bucky turned his finger and curled ad the knuckle, hitting that spot inside that lit him on fire. “You fuck him, while he fucks me.”

Bucky whistled. “Looks like I’m not the only creative one, Stevie.”

Steve’s hand had dropped to his own cock, gripping the base. He trailed his eyes over Tony’s naked body and Steve swore, “You have the best ideas and, damn, so gorgeous Tony, you look so pretty there laid out while Bucky fingers you open.” Tony had not expected Wonderbread to have such a dirty mouth and, fuck, if he didn’t love it. “Do you want to make a Bucky sandwich with me?”

Tony snorted, dazed. “A sandwich with Wonderbread.”

Steve’s mouth quirked into a half-smile, “Exactly, Tony.” He petted Tony's chest as he turned to Bucky, “Is he ready?”

Bucky nodded. “Don't start in on me until I tell you, Stevie. I want to pound into him first, just like I know he's fantasized. He has quite the imagination, you know? And I bet I was always a little rough with him in his mind.” Bucky lined up behind Tony and started his slow slide in.

Tony saw stars during the initial breach and by the time he could focus again Bucky was pulling back out only to slam back it. “Is this what you imagined, Tony? Hard and fast.”

“Yes, yes!” Tony moaned. “I, damn Bucky, you don’t even know. Feels so good.”

“Looks so good,” Steve interrupted Tony’s ramble. Coming up behind Bucky to kiss his flushed skin. “What about me? Did you think about me too, Tony?”

Tony nodded against the pillow, back arching into Bucky’s rough thrust. “I thought about you finding us, watching us, just like -”

Steve could only last a few of their thrusts before he groaned, “God Buck, I’m so hard, let me -”

“Yes - open me up, Steve, get me all wet and ready so that you can help me split Tony open.”

“Yes!” Tony groaned, fully hard again and he wished he could see behind Bucky, wished he could see the fingers there, spreading Bucky’s cheeks so lovely. He was going to have to invest in mirrors all over his bedroom, because damn the angles they were going to put each other in.

Bucky groaned around Steve’s fingers and the momentum pushed him even deeper into Tony. The man folded in half over Tony's chest until they were face to face. Tony was finally able to abuse those lips, swallow each groan as Steve slid into place above them.

They didn’t last long, the fervored heat between them melting into groans and the slick sound of skin on skin. Bucky went first, the feel of him shaking and clenching, taking Steve quickly after. They collapsed on Tony, a comfortable weight against his cock and it only took a few strokes of Bucky’s chest against Tony’s length for him to explode again, embarrassingly quick.

No one moved until their combined weight proved to be too much and Tony had to push them to this side. They fit easily on his bed, both curling around Bucky and that’s exactly how Tony woke the next morning, sticky with dried cum and sweat.

The morning broke through the curtains, casting a strip of light over Bucky’s chest. Tony wished aloud that he could draw.

Bucky laughed at the sentiment.

“What?” Tony asked, stretching lazily, his naked form lithe and a distraction for both men.

Steve blushed on Bucky’s other side. Bucky chuckled again and Tony pouted, “No fair, no inside jokes while we’re in the bed.”

“Is that a rule?” Bucky asked, eyebrow raised

“Yup. I just drafted and accepted it, new law of the land,” Tony nodded.

“Well then I guess I'll have to tell you about Steve’s guilty pleasure of drawing off-color sketches of us.”

Tony turned to Steve, eyes wide and impish. “Us?”

Steve was positively red and turned to hide his face into the pillow.

“What can I say, we’ve both been stuck on you for a while,” Bucky answered for Steve.

Tony licked his lips and clapped his hands, practically bouncing on the bed. “I have to see these!”

~~~

The Avengers found the three of them later that morning in the common room surrounded by Captain America comics. Bucky and Tony were sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Bucky in Steve’s sweatpants and Tony wearing his ARMY shirt. Steve sat on the couch and ran his hands through both of their dark hair.

“Natasha,” Clint asked from the doorway. “Are you seeing this, too?”

“You mean those three idiots finally getting their act together?” she asked. “Yeah, I’m seeing it.”

“It looks like the beginning of a porn,” Clint stated.

“Or the end of one.” Bruce chuckled, as he walked into the room from the kitchen, a mug of coffee in his hand.

Natasha snorted. Steve blushed and Tony threw a comic at them.

“Come on, we’re reading and picking out the parts where they sneaked away to have sex! Come join.”

Bucky smacked Tony on the side of the head with the comic. “That is not what we are doing.”

Natasha slunk down into a cross-legged seat next to them ever graceful, even while an evil smirk played across her face. “Well, that’s definitely what we're doing now.”

Tony beamed at Steve and Bucky's matching groans and in that moment, he was so very grateful that he never threw away his comic book collection.

 


End file.
